dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_PR_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR] Episode 30: Kunamuri, the Merging of Demons Episode Information Release Date January 24, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Grand Kai Saga (Episodes 23-32) Date November 23, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 30 begins with the new fused Namekian who named himself Kunamuri with white ki electric strikes surrounding him. The standoff between the Z-Fighters and Kunamuri is tense until Heliko suddenly flies up to him and attacks him, doing basically nothing to Kunamuri. Goten then flies in and knees Kunamuri, barely moving him. Kunamuri then launches them both back with a shockwave attack. "Damn, I barely did anything to him!" Heliko recovered mid-air as he and Uub began launching a duo-attack. Kunamuri, about ten foot tall, guarded both of their attacks by sticking his elbows out. Uub quickly recovered and jump-kicked Kunamuri in the gut, stunning him for a second. "He's more durable than anyone I've ever faced in my life. Perhaps I have finally found a good challenge." Heliko fired a few ki blasts at Kunamuri's face while he was stunned. "Alright, here we go!" The fight lasted a few minutes, with both Uub and Heliko performing dual melee combinations on Kunamuri several times during the fight, overwhelming him. However, the merged Namekian was only getting stronger as the fight went on. "Hmm." Grand Elder Moori stepped out of his seat and left his house to watch the fight. "I see that the planet's end is near if this fight continues. This Namekian has very high demonic energy within him." "Grand Elder Moori, you have to stay inside! He wears the faces of our brethren, but believe me, he is dangerous! He WILL attack you!" Heliko suggested to the Grand Elder before he himself was quickly swatted away by Kunamuri. "AGH! G-god... how are we gonna stop him?! Kunamuri then suddenly began charging up, creating a high force around him that began ripping apart the ground around him and resulting in hills beginning to crumble. His fists began glowing and he began smashing into the floor, digging into the crust of the planet. "Heh, I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE FUN WITH THESE WEAKLINGS!" Kunamuri then began firing a barrage of ki blasts into the planet, causing its orbit to begin jacking up a little. "Alright, I don't know what you idiots are hoping to accomplish by just standing still, but I'm putting an end to this!" Trunks unsheathed his sword and jumped up to Kunamuri and impaled him directly in the heart. Blood began pouring out of him violently as he sheathed his sword back into its place. "And look how easy that was. Let's get off this damn planet." Kunamuri's blood then stopped pouring as he slowly fell to the ground. "Defeat this easily, just to some puny weaklings?" Trunks grinned, but Kunamuri continued. "Do you really think it would be that simple?" He stretched out his arm which suddenly became extremely muscular, and slammed Trunks into the ground. Pan tried to jump in to help Trunks, but Kunamuri punched her into the ground as well. "No!" Jodenku quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed into Kunamuri's face, heavily punching him in the eye, which ended up making him go blind in that eye. Kunamuri went into a fit of rage and blasted Jodenku away at point-blank range, resulting in his gi getting ripped, with blood all over him. "Rgh-cgh..." The episode ended with Jodenku staring at the demonic Namekian from the ground he landed on. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 31: The Trio of Dreams